


Eenie Meenie Miney Moe

by Bardoc1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apparently bottom Harry is traumatizing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Edward, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Double Penetration, Everyone's getting it, Foursome - M/M/M/M, It's a foursome, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Smut, So beware, The Styles Triplets, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardoc1D/pseuds/Bardoc1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is hoping for orgasms. Harry, Edward, and Marcel are willing to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eenie Meenie Miney Moe

**Author's Note:**

> This is fantasy. Fiction and fantasy. 
> 
> Thanks, Britt, for pushing me to finally write this down :)

Louis stood nervously at the front door, hand poised in front of the deep red-stained wood. Louis shook out his fist, exhaled, and then forced himself to knock. The idea of entering this house overwhelmed him with anxiety, made his usually steady hands shake slightly.

He and Harry had been friendly at work for a few years now and had gotten closer more recently—since a team lunch with a pitcher of margaritas helped them to relax a bit and transition from friendly to flirtatious. Lunches together have been much more frequent since then, as well as happy hours, long glances, smiles, blushes, fingertip touches, nervous laughter… in short, their flirtation had been delicious with anticipation for several weeks, and now? Now Harry was opening the door to his home for Louis. While they have no specific plans beside “hanging out” on this Saturday, Louis is definitely hoping for an orgasm or two.

Louis flushes at the thought and then even more when he takes in Harry—shirtless, in sweatpants hanging low off his hips and fucking absolutely nothing else. What an asshole. Sexy fucking asshole.

“You didn’t tell me we were going so formal, Styles,” Louis quips sarcastically. “I feel like a chump compared to you, all dressed to the nines…”

Harry grins at him, showing off his perfect teeth and dimple. “My first outfit choice was just my birthday suit, if I’m being honest, Louis. This is me dressing up on a Saturday.” Harry responds good-naturedly, always seeming pleased even to get teased, if it means he’s getting attention.

“Well then, I’m flattered at the effort you put into your presentation on my behalf,” Louis says with a smile as he steps through the door.

“Oh, you can’t see my preparation. Yet.” Harry followed up with a lewd wink, and Louis nearly collapsed on the spot. So, yeah, “hanging out” was definitely happening with orgasms.

Harry walked through the narrow foyer to a small kitchen and starts the kettle while he and Louis make small talk. While debating the most worthy footballer for player of the year, Louis stopped mid-sentence when he heard a distinct, identifiable thumping from the floor above. And moaning. Thumping and moaning.

Seems Louis wasn't the only person orgasm-bound this morning.

Louis met Harry's eye, quirked an eyebrow, and asked, "someone having fun upstairs?" Harry seemed flushed, perhaps embarrassed, but perhaps a little... excited?

Harry cleared his throat and said roughly, "Sorry about that. Just my brothers. We live together, and they must be, um, roughhousing a bit. I'll go quiet them down. D'you want to meet them? I can have them come down real quick."

"Harry Styles," Louis spoke sternly, "are you telling me you have kept secret from me the existence of more Styles men? I'm not sure I can easily forgive such a transgression. I definitely need to meet these men. You'd better hope you stay my favorite Styles after this."

Harry chuckled as if he were embarrassed, but he kept eye contact with Louis in a way that made Louis shiver. Harry maintained that eye contact until he backed out of the kitchen and down the hall, heading for the stairs.

When Harry was out of sight, Louis took a deep, grounding breath. He felt anxious, excited, nervous, and oddly turned on for someone who hasn't even been kissed yet today. It was as if there were an electricity in the very air of the house, charging Louis's nerve endings and making his hair stand on end. There was anticipation and sex and intense emotion in this house. Louis was ready for it.

Harry bounded up the stairs, slightly annoyed but mostly amused. He knocked on the door while opening it, not at all surprised at the position in which he found his two brothers.

Marcel was knelt behind Edward, who was on all fours, and Marcel's hips were working furiously. Edward had his head burrowed into a pillow that hit the headboard with each thrust.

"Do you bastards realize how loud you're being? Louis is downstairs and can tell exactly what's going on up here!" Harry called out to his identical triplets, focusing immediately on where Marcel's magnificent cock was plowing into Edward's beautiful tight ass. Harry palmed his own cock through his sweats, tempted to join the fray.

Marcel threaded his fingers through Edward's hair and pulled his head up off the pillow. Marcel guided Edward's head around and turned his own head so both were facing Harry. 

"Do you see how delicious our big brother Edward is looking this morning, H? I had to have a taste of his mouth... and his ass." Marcel continued pistoning his hips forward into Edward as he spoke, and Edward's mouth went slack as he managed to emit only nonverbal groans. Being fucked can really mess with one's verbal ability.

Harry closed the bedroom door behind him and walked carefully over to the bed, standing just behind Marcel's right shoulder. Harry leaned his head forward, keeping his feet on the floor, until Harry's chin was nearly hooked over Marcel's shoulder. Harry moved his left hand to Marcel's back, placing his palm flat against the top curve of Marcel's ass. Harry pressed firmly as Marcel kept moving, and then Harry slowly slid his hand down to cup Marcel's ass, feeling Marcel's muscles work as Marcel thrust and thrust and thrust again into Edward.

Marcel bowed his back, tried stick his ass out farther to encourage Harry's roaming hand. It changed the tempo of his thrusts, so that they became long and smooth rather than short and fast. Edward took advantage of the decreased intensity to reach under his body, feeling first at where Marcel's dick was splitting open his ass and then moving to grasp Marcel's balls. Marcel whined in surprise, overwhelmed now at the hand on his ass and the hand on his balls, and he lost his focus, thrusts entirely out of tempo now.

Harry gripped Marcel's ass tighter and spoke in Marcel's ear, "Oh, dear, Marcy. Are you letting Edward down? Look at him up there, just asking for a serious dicking, and you can't even give it to him, can you? You just want to be taken care of yourself, don't you? You want big brother Harry to take over, set the pace for you. You want me to show you how to fuck Edward. You need me inside that ass of yours, doing all the work to fuck you so you can fuck Edward. You want a cock in your ass while you get an ass on your cock at the same time. A little Marcel sandwich, eh?"

While he spoke, Harry had moved more fully behind Marcel so that he could put a hand on each of Marcel's hips. Harry had kneed onto the mattress so he was pressed right behind Marcel. Harry used his hands to guide Marcel's hips faster... And faster... And faster, until they reached a brutal rhythm. Each time Marcel's hips snapped back, they pressed into Harry, who was hard and throbbing in his sweats. Each time Marcel's hips snapped forward, they slammed deep into Edward. The three boys grunted, biting their lips in unison, until Marcel whined and came deep into Edward's ass.

Harry pulled Marcel out of Edward and leaned over Edward to give him a deep, searing kiss. Edward grabbed onto Harry's hair and tried desperately to pull Harry to lay down on the bed and finish what Marcel started. 

Harry pulled back, snapping his teeth just a bit at Edward's lower lip. Looking Edward in the eye, he addressed Marcel: "That was fun, Marcy. I like it when you try to be in charge for a little while. But you left our poor Edward hanging, and I've got a date downstairs who wants to meet my charming brothers. Do try to finish poor Edward off quickly. Louis and I will be waiting in the kitchen."

Edward whined as Harry walked out the door, grinning over his shoulder at Edward and Marcel. Marcel looked thoroughly wrecked and exhausted as he knelt down between Edward's legs and sucked Edward's cock down his throat.

Louis had wandered from the kitchen to a sitting room and was inspecting the pictures on display. Harry skiing. Harry playing beach volleyball. Harry on a boat...

Louis nearly choked on his tongue, though, when he saw a picture of three goddamn identical versions of Harry Styles. They sat together on the couch he recognized as being right behind him in this very room. Their faces were close together, cheeks touching, dimples showing. Three cheeky grins. He thought this must be some clever Photoshopping for a moment, until he saw a full family picture--mom, dad, sister, and three Harries. Three Harries. Three Harries.

No matter how many times Louis tried to process this information, it remained unfathomable. Like, there was just no deity powerful enough to create such a beautiful, sexy, kind, generous, lovely man three times over. Was there?! Jesus, Louis thought, I need a drink.

Louis turned his gaze away from the photographs, determined to return to the kitchen, when he discovered Harry only inches from his back. Louis’s eyes widened, but the rest of remained frozen.

Harry spoke first: “I see my surprise has been spoiled.”

Louis huffed out a breath through his nose, said, “Oh, no, don’t you worry, I am plenty surprised. Shocked, even. Stunned? Startled? Stupefied? Staggered?”

Harry interrupted him with a laugh: “But not speechless, I see.”

Louis raised an eyebrow and was pleased to discover he had regained the use of his limbs. He whacked Harry on the shoulder for his impertinence. “Thank your lucky stars I am as articulate as ever, Mr. Styles.”

A voice from behind Harry drawled out, “Ooh, ‘Mr. Styles’? I like this one, Harry. He’s spunky.”

Louis caught sight of their conversant and forgot that he was about to object to “spunky.” The man looking back at him was another Harry, if Harry ever bothered to button his shirts all the way up. This man had his hair neatly trimmed around his ears. But he smiled at Louis with that fucking dimple, and Louis knew he was done for.

Harry’s voice carried over the rushing in Louis’s ears to address this newcomer: “Marcel, ‘spunky’ makes him sound like a dog. I prefer ‘scrappy…’”

“Boys, don’t talk about Louis as if he isn’t even here,” came another low, rumbling voice behind Marcel. Its owner, Harry #3, was a punkedits version of Harry—lip ring, earrings, eyebrow ring, tattoo sleeve covering his right arm. Same motherfucking dimple, of course.

Louis startled back to the present, saying “Are you waiting for me to say something?,” as he noticed the silence in the room.

Harry laughed, said, “No, I’m just relishing your speechlessness.”

Marcel spoke up with an identical smirk to say, “I dunno, H, I think I might like to hear just how loud he can get.”

Edward let out a guffaw and Harry slapped his palm to his forehead, feigning embarrassment.

Louis was still too stunned by the mere existence of these three men to react much, but he noticed that his hands were clenched by his thighs and his mouth was slightly agape.

 _Subtle, Louis_.

Finally regaining some semblance of propriety, Louis extended a hand toward Edward and then Marcel and introduced himself, “Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson. Pleasure to meet you.”

Edward caressed Louis’s hand in a completely inappropriate way that had Louis’s ears warming in embarrassment. “The pleasure is all mine, Louis.” Edward spoke in a low, sultry tone that made it clear he was trying to fluster Louis.

Louis was not one to be so easily flustered, so he looked Edward straight in the eye, stood as tall as he could, and said, “Not _all_ yours. I think Harry and Marcel will want a share in the pleasure.”

Louis turned then to shake Marcel’s hand, finding it slightly clammier than his brothers’, but just as strong. “Pleasure to meet you as well, Marcel.” Louis winked at Marcel, who grinned, and then went to rejoin Harry.

Harry was looking at him with an unabashedly pleased expression, and Louis felt like he’d just gotten a promotion at work. He was impossibly pleased with himself and the situation. He stood quite close to Harry, so Harry slung his arm around Louis’s waist and pulled Louis right into Harry’s side. Louis felt comfortable there, not at all bothered that he and Harry hadn’t actually discussed the nature of their relationship or even the reason for Louis’s visit today. Louis felt at peace, calm and ready for whatever the day might bring. 

Harry and Louis settled back onto stools at the kitchen counter to finish their tea. Marcel and Edward chatted with them for a while, and Louis was pleased to discover they enjoyed teasing Harry as much as Louis did. As they talked about embarrassing themselves in front of their bosses, Louis’s gaze flitted from Harry to Marcel to Edward. Same perfect dimple, same wide smile, same glittering eyes, but he also catalogued Harry’s decidedly goofy sense of humor, Marcel’s proud tendency to geek out, and Edward’s stoicism. Their differences came out in their clothes, their behavior, and the way they talked. Louis learned about each of the three as individuals and found he genuinely liked each of them. When Louis and Harry finished his tea, Louis found that he didn’t want Edward and Marcel to say good-bye. As much as he was looking forward to hanging out with Harry _with orgasms_ , he felt like having only of these men today would somehow be a disappointment.

There was something different about Harry when his brothers were around. He was somehow more alive than he was at the office—his eyes sparkled more brightly, he smiled more, he laughed even more than he did with just Louis. He seemed more vibrant in all of the things Louis’d learned to appreciate about him beyond his looks, as well—his attentiveness, his kindness, his generosity. It was as if his brothers allowed Harry to be more fully himself.

Edward and Marcel seemed to be taking stock of the mood in the room, glancing at each other as if to gauge whether they should leave. Harry seemed to be of no help to them in figuring out their next move, as he had his arm firmly around Louis’s waist and was engaging all three of the other men in conversation. Harry certainly wasn’t acting as if he wanted his brothers to leave him alone with Louis.

Louis found he didn’t mind.

Deciding to make a move, Louis stood from his stool and asked, “Well, would my three favorite Styles men like to accompany me to a more comfortable seat?”

The triplets grinned, appreciating Louis’s initiative, and Marcel jumped up to show Louis the way to the sitting room. It was back near the front of the house, adjoining the bottom of the staircase Harry had bounded up earlier. It boasted a sectional sofa with plenty of room for four grown men, and Louis was pleased not to have to worry about seats for only one or two people at a time. Louis sat in the crook of the sofa, right where it turned, so he could lean against the back and stretch his legs out in front of him. Harry plopped down immediately on Louis’s left, where Louis had intended to stretch his legs. Louis, undeterred, simply put his thighs in Harry’s lap. Harry put his hands down on Louis’s legs, one on his thigh and one on his calf, and began smoothing his hands up and down Louis’s jeans.

Marcel set on Louis’s right, leaving a bit more space than Harry had. Louis understood this, as he had only met Marcel an hour ago, but he still felt a bit lonesome on that side. He hoped he could encourage Marcel to snuggle a bit closer. On the other side of Marcel sat Edward, his arm around Marcel’s shoulders. Louis thought they looked quite cozy cuddling together like that. Cozy and familiar.

And fucking hot as hell.

Their easy conversation from the kitchen had given way to a strained quiet. Louis felt distracted by the beating of his own heart, not entirely sure how to make his body react to his current emotions. He felt safe. He felt known. He felt understood. He felt liked. He felt comfortable. He felt cozy.

And most of all, he felt very very very turned on.

Would Harry be insulted that Louis’s attraction extended beyond Harry to his identical triplets? Was Louis dehumanizing Harry, Marcel, and Edward? Objectifying them as triplets rather than distinct individuals with unique desires? Louis couldn’t decide what to do, what was right. He felt frozen between attraction and respect, for he did respect each of these three men. As much as he wanted to burrow himself among the three of them and start licking every body part he came across, he decided that he would calm down his libidinous body and get to know Edward, Marcel, and Harry more.

Louis snapped out of this mental exercise when he looked up to see Marcel’s tongue entwined with Edward’s.

Louis wasn’t breathing. Was Louis breathing? Louis didn’t think he was breathing. His body had been hijacked by the sound of Marcel’s and Edward’s kissing. It sounded wet, and deep, and powerful. Edward moved to climb into Marcel’s lap; Marcel grabbed Edward’s ass to pull him closer, and Edward put his hands on either side of Marcel’s face. Their faces bobbed together and apart as their tongues met and then retreated, back and forth, in and out and in and out and in and out.

Harry watched Louis watch his brothers make out. Louis’s mouth was slightly open, his hands were clenched, and his hips were rocking ever so slightly. If Harry had been worried about Louis’s reaction to his brothers, he certainly wasn’t now. Louis was turned on. Louis was watching his triplet brothers snog the faces of each other, and Louis was hot for it.

Harry couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He reached for Louis’s hip, squeezing him. Louis made a small unconscious whine but didn’t turn his face away from the sight of Edward and Marcel, who were now rocking and moaning into each other. Harry leaned forward and over Louis’s lap, putting his face into Louis’s line of sight. Louis finally blinked in surprise to see Harry right there, and before Harry could make another move, Louis’s lips were on his, desperate. Louis’s hands were on Harry’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Louis’s legs were wrapped around Harry now, one in front and one behind. Harry turned his body so that his chest aligned with Louis’s and opened his mouth wide, wide, wider, welcoming Louis’s tongue and then following it into Louis’s mouth.

Louis moaned around Harry’s tongue, and Marcel and Edward moaned in response from their spot a few inches away on the couch. Harry reached his hand out towards Edward’s leg, and his fingers found a bit of skin near Edward’s ankle. Harry began stroking Edward’s skin, feeling the heat of his brother’s skin and the heat of Louis’s mouth.

Marcel’s hand left Edward’s ass and moved down to find Harry’s. Harry felt connected to his brothers more powerfully than ever before, just touching hands and skin while his mouth worked against Louis’s. Every touch, every swipe, every breath, every moan felt explosive. It felt like everything. Every good and powerful feeling in the world was rioting through his body as he connected with Marcel and Edward and Louis.

Harry pulled off of Louis’s mouth to take a gasping breath. He found Louis’s eyes and kept their gazes locked, even as he continued stroking Edward’s ankle and Marcel’s hand. Louis swallowed hard, staring back at Harry. The moment between them was heavy, too heavy for words. The emotions and understanding passed between them without having to give voice to the words. Harry’s gaze held questions, hope, and fear. Louis’s gaze held acceptance, encouragement, and insistence. Louis was ready.

Harry moved to stand on shaky legs. Edward and Marcel had stopped snogging now and were sitting side-by-side again, holding hands and watching the scene between Harry and Louis quietly. Harry held his hand out to Louis, who stood from the couch as well to take Harry’s hand. They smiled at each other, relieved and almost shy.

Harry extended his other hand to his brothers, who stood as one from the couch. Marcel moved to Louis, put his hand on Louis’s neck and stroked with his thumb gently. Louis inclined his head slightly toward Marcel and met Marcel’s eyes. Marcel leaned in to kiss Louis softly, threading his fingers through the short soft hairs at the nape of Louis’s neck. Louis whimpered quietly at the gentle pressure of Marcel’s lips, the soft swipes of his tongue. Louis squeezed the hand still holding Harry’s, pulling Harry even closer to him so that Louis could splay his hand across the small of Harry’s back.

Meanwhile, Edward had moved in front of Harry, nuzzling Harry’s nose and then biting Harry’s lower lip. Harry snapped his teeth back at Edward and then used his free hand to grab forcefully at the back of Edward’s neck, pulling Edward in for a rough kiss that made the both of them growl quietly.

When Louis pulled Harry closer and put a hand on the small of Harry’s back, Harry took the opportunity to smooth over the outside of Louis’s hip, applying pressure with his fingertips down the line of Louis’s hip to his thigh and then back around to Louis’s ass. Louis groaned into Marcel’s mouth when Harry’s fingers kneaded into the muscles of his ass, which caused Marcel to tighten his grip on Louis’s hair. The four men kept trying to move closer together, grip more tightly, feel more deeply. Finally, Harry removed his hand from Edward’s neck, pull his mouth away from Edward’s tongue, and growled out, “Can we go the fuck upstairs, please?”

Louis pulled away from Marcel’s mouth to respond, “Lead the way, Mr. Styles.”

Louis followed Harry up the stairs, holding onto Harry’s right hand and trying not to stumble. His brain and his nerve endings and his dick were working so far overtime that he had practically no focus left to devote to walking. Behind Louis, Edward followed closely, his hands lightly touching Louis’s hips.

Harry led their little train of bodies through a bedroom door at the left of the top of the stairs and straight to a king-sized bed covered in soft white sheets. He turned around to meet Louis’s lips desperately, hands cradling Louis’s jaw on each side, nose exhaling heavy breaths against Louis’s cheek. Behind Louis, Edward had pressed up close from shoulder to heel, tucked his nose behind Louis’s right ear, and was slowly rolling his hips so that Louis could feel Edward’s hard cock pressing into his ass. He felt another pair of hands gripping onto the waist of his trousers and guessed that Marcel was pressing up behind Edward and reaching around.

Louis couldn’t help but roll his hips in time with Edward’s steady pace, his own hard cock finding delicious friction against Harry’s erection. Harry gripped desperately at Louis’s shirt, fingers scrabbling as if he would rip the shirt straight off Louis’s body. For his part, Louis was pressing his palms desperately against Harry’s sharp hipbones where they jutted out from the waistline of his sweatpants and slipped his hands underneath the waistline. God bless elastic-waisted sweatpants, really: they slipped straight down Harry’s legs and pooled at his ankles, leaving Harry utterly and deliciously naked.

Louis pulled away from Harry’s lips to catch sight of Harry’s dick, standing long and hard and proud out from between his legs. Louis wanted to swallow him whole. He looked up into Harry’s eyes, quirked up the right side of his lips, and dropped to his knees. Harry groaned in desire and surprise, ending his groan with a whispered, “Oh my fuck, Louis, fuuuuuuuuck.”

Louis was now eye-level with Harry’s cock, and Louis took a moment to study it before sticking out his tongue to lick around Harry’s soft head. Louis used his right hand to pull back Harry’s foreskin and nosed around the base of Harry’s cock, inhaling the concentrated scent of sweat there. He darted his eyes back up and saw Marcel had moved in to start kissing Harry, and Louis found himself momentarily stunned watching their tongues meet outside their mouths. 

Edward brought Louis’s attention back to the task at hand, as he knelt down on Louis’s left and used his own hand to move Louis’s up and down Harry’s cock. When Loujs had regained his rhythm with his hand on Harry’s cock, Edward moved his right hand to the back of Louis’s head, pushing gently to encourage Louis to move his head forward and take Harry’s cock in his mouth. Louis opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out first to wet the underside and lick around the sides before he took as much of Harry in as he could. Harry groaned into Marcel’s mouth above him, and Louis tightened his mouth around Harry as much as he could.

After Louis was firmly attached to Harry, Edward slid his hand from the back of Louis’s head down his back and kept going, down, down, down until he reached the waistline of Louis’s jeans. Edward squeezed one finger underneath Louis’s waistline and then used his other hand to pop the button on the front of Louis’s jeans. Edward made quick work of sliding Louis’s jeans down to his thighs and grunted when he discovered that Louis was wearing nothing underneath. Edward leaned forward to whisper into Louis’s ear, “You naughty boy. This is exactly what you were hoping for today, wasn’t it? You wanted Harry to rip your jeans off, didn’t you? You were hoping he would bend you over and fuck you over the kitchen counter without even properly getting you undressed.”

Louis couldn’t reply with his mouth full of Harry’s cock, but he fluttered his eyes and hoped Edward understood it to mean, “Oh god, yes, please, for the love of FUCK, I want orgasms.” 

Edward sucked his pinky finger into his mouth and then moved his pinky to Louis’s ass, feeling gently around Louis’s rim, pushing ever slightly so just the tip of his pinky finger popped through the ring of muscle. Louis whimpered and positively slobbered all over Harry’s cock, saliva running all over Harry’s balls. Louis moved his ass back against Edward’s finger, hoping for more pressure, more filling, more fucking ANYTHING, but Edward maintained his teasing.

Frustrated, Louis used his hands to fondle at Harry’s soaking wet balls, hoping to move things along more quickly. He gathered some of the saliva from Harry’s balls on his forefinger tip and slid it down towards Harry’s ass but was surprised to find a hand already there. Louis opened his eyes and saw Marcel’s arm twisting down Harry’s bum, moving back and forth as he fingered Harry. Harry’s mouth had fallen open, no longer kissing Marcel but simply trying to process the feel of Louis’s mouth on his dick and Marcel’s fingers in his ass.

Louis went to pull off Harry’s dick when he suddenly felt Edward return to his ass with his forefinger, no longer teasing but pushing the entire digit inside of Louis. Louis fell forward farther onto Harry’s dick, moaning and slack around his mouthful, while Edward’s finger moved in tiny tight circles around Louis’s inner walls. Louis squeezed his eyes shut and saw sparks behind his eyelids at the sensation of Edward’s finger rolling rolling rolling him open.

Hands grabbed at Louis, pulling him up off the floor and onto the bed. Louis grunted when his back landed on the mattress, somewhat annoyed that he no longer had anybody else’s cock or fingers inside of him, but he did take a moment to appreciate the softness of the bed. “Mr. Styles, did you prepare your bed just for little old me to enjoy?”

Harry laughed lightly, said, “Oh, Louis, I told you I did lots of preparation for you today. Would you like to see the rest of it?” Harry climbed on the bed and straddled Louis’s chest while he continued talking. “My brothers might have helped me get ready for your visit today. They wanted to make sure everything was super… comfortable for you.” Harry kept moving up Louis’s body until his ass was positioned on Louis’s face, and Louis blew gently across Harry’s hole with a cheeky grin. Harry sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth at the sensation and then plopped himself down right on Louis’s mouth.

Louis groaned and opened his mouth, pointing his tongue and finding Harry already loose enough for Louis to slip his tongue inside. Louis swiped his tongue in and out and then around, in and out and then around in a regular rhythm while Harry rocked back and forth on Louis’s face.

“Did I do a good job of preparing for you, Lou? Is it good? Do you like it? My Marcy and Eddie worked so _hard_ to get me open for you, so you could enjoy me without having to work too hard. Ungh, fuck, I love your mouth. Lou, goddammit, I was so ready for you, wanted you so fucking bad. See you at the office and just couldn’t wait for you to be inside me.”

Louis’s eyes watered as his nose was squashed by Harry’s ass, continued licking out until he absolutely had to breathe, and tapped on Harry’s bum to tell him to lift up. Harry stopped riding Louis’s face, but before Louis could inhale properly, Marcel inhaled Louis’s cock, sucking Louis in so far that Marcel’s nose was buried in Louis’s coarse hair. Louis shuddered out a heaving breath and desperately tried to refill his lungs with air, so fucking turned on.

Marcel started whimpering around Louis’s cock, sending pleasant tingles through Louis, and Louis looked down their bodies to see Edward’s head between Marcel’s spread legs, eating Marcel’s ass with vigor. Edward pressed his face as far into Marcel’s crack as he could and moved his entire face back and forth, no doubt shocking Marcel with beard burn and saliva. Marcel was rocking his entire body forward onto Louis’s cock and then backward onto Edward’s face.

Harry was still sitting up above Louis’s head on the pillows, watching and pulling at his own cock. Louis reached out to grab Harry’s hand and guide it to Louis’s hole, encouraging Harry to slip inside. Louis whimpered, “please, Hazza, please please need your fingers. Need you.”

Harry reached over to the bedside table for some lube and coated his fore and middle fingers. He slid them between Louis’s ass cheeks and pressed them slowly inside of Louis. Louis groaned a long, unbroken groan, increasing in volume when Harry began stretching his fingers apart and twisting them in circles. Louis bucked his hips up into Marcel’s mouth, desperate for enough sustained suction to make him come.

Marcel, the great tease, pulled off Louis then and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. He caught Louis’s eye and then turned around to put a hand on Edward’s head, stopping Edward’s desperate lapping at Marcel’s hole.

“Jesus fuck, Louis.” Marcel spoke. “You are so fucking fun.”

Louis’s laugh burst out of him short and quick, surprised at Marcel’s exclamation. He smiled so wide he could feel his eyes crinkling at the corners and then responded, “Fuck yes I am. But when do I get the orgasms I believe I was promised, you taunting bastards?”

Edward spoke now, low and gruff: “Did we promise orgasms? I don’t remember promising orgasms, Louis.”

Harry, who was still working his two fingers inside Louis’s ass, agreed with his brother, “Yeah, Lou, you were just coming over to hang out. I’m not sure where you got the idea that orgasms would be, ahem, coming.”

Harry chuckled at his own double entendre, and Louis rolled his eyes even as Harry rocked his fingers over Louis’s prostrate. His words were pushed out of him as if he were a balloon losing air, wheezing out, “Oh my god, you assholes! Harry greets me half naked, I listen to Marcy and Edward banging each other’s brains out, and then the three of you maul me with tongues. Those are all goddamn promises for orgasms, and I will take you to court if you try to renege on your promises!”

Marcel full on laughed at Louis’s wheezing and groaning rant, Edward leaned forward to nip at Louis’s ear, and Harry was beaming right at Louis, looking so incredibly pleased with Louis that Louis almost felt shy.

Except for how Harry’s fingers were _still working him open from the inside_. Louis sat up suddenly, determined. Harry’s fingers slipped from his ass, but Louis didn’t care as he pushed Harry back down onto his back.

“You got yourself all ready for me, didn’t you babe? You and your brothers wanted to make me comfortable and made sure you were all stretched and ready for my cock? You watch me at work and want me inside you. You invite me over here just to get me inside you. You have your brothers lick and suck and push at your gorgeous hole so that I can get inside you. You’re ready, aren’t you, babe? You don’t want any more teasing. You just want me--” at this, Louis lined his cock up at Harry’s hole, “to fuck—“ and pushed inside, “you” and slid home.

Harry let out a long moan, and Louis gave him a moment to adjust before he started moving, sliding back slowly so just the tip was left inside of Harry and then shoving violently back home again. Louis pushed little wheezes of air out of Harry with each thrust and felt a thrill of accomplishment.

He turned his head to the side and found Edward again licking at Marcel’s ass, slipping his fingers inside as well, and Louis whined at the sight. Marcel turned his head at Louis’s whimper and caught his eye, watching where Louis was slamming into Harry. Marcel looked back at Edward, seeming to communicate without words, and Edward moved back, allowing Marcel to move. Marcel kneed his way over behind Louis, pushing in closer and closer so that Louis felt Marcel’s cock against Louis’s ass when he was fucking in and out of Harry. Louis slowed down a bit, allowing Marcel’s cock to slide more securely between his cheeks, and felt Marcel’s hands grab at his hips. Louis allowed Marcel to slow his pace almost entirely, paused where he was buried his deepest inside of Harry, rubbing against Harry’s prostate. Then, Louis sucked in a breath when he felt Marcel’s cockhead pressing directly against his rim. He heard Marcel breathe out, “Okay?” and Louis could hardly direct the muscles in his neck to nod his head up once, desperate.

Marcel seemed to understand Louis and thrusted all the way inside in one gorgeous motion. It pushed Louis even farther against Harry’s prostate, and all three of them cried out. Marcel pulled back slightly and then pushed back in, slowly at first, firmly, and then increasing his tempo until he was properly fucking Louis. Louis had finally gone limp, howling at the feel of Marcel in his ass and Harry on his cock.

Harry opened his eyes at Louis’s howl, watching Marcel push undeviatingly into Louis and feeling as Louis rebounded into Harry. It jostled Harry’s entire body, so that Harry’s face quivered and his head pounded and his back slid up up up the bed.

Harry reached his right hand out to feel for Edward, who was quietly watching their train with a clenched jaw and flushed cheeks. Harry pulled on Edward’s hand, pulled so that Edward moved his entire body to get closer to Harry. Harry turned his head and kissed his brother, who stayed silent but kissed Harry back with his unique strength.

Their tongues twisted around each other, Harry breathing in Edward’s mouth as Louis fucked Harry and Marcel fucked Louis. Harry was utterly moved by the sheer magnitude of feeling, his brothers and Louis sharing and building affection higher and higher until it felt like he would burst.

“Eddie,” he whispered into Edward’s mouth, “inside me, please.” Harry felt barely able to move his lips to form words, but before he succumbed entirely, he needed Edward inside of him as well, needed to feel his boundaries pushed nearly to breaking, needs his depths to be overwrought with strength and—fuck—love.

Edward didn’t fight Harry, knew better than to question Harry’s choices. Edward simply shifted himself to find a good position. He placed his hands on Louis’s shoulders, guiding Louis to move from his knees to all fours and hovering slightly over Harry, bending Harry in half. Marcel followed almost pathetically after Louis’s ass, relying on the strength of Marcel’s thighs and glutes to allow Marcel to piston into Louis while semi-squatting on the bed. Marcel gripped the headboard for more leverage while he pounded into Louis, past the point of conscious thought while he chased his orgasm.

Finally, Edward slipped himself underneath Louis and Marcel, facing away from Harry, legs on either side of Harry’s, and then shimmied closer and closer to Harry’s crotch. Edward could look up and see Marcel driving into Louis, could see Marcel’s cock splitting Louis open, and Edward couldn’t stop himself from lifting his hand to touch there. Marcel whined and Louis keened when Edward slipped the tip of his finger in alongside Marcel’s cock. Edward marveled quietly at the stretch until Harry started kicking him. 

“Eddie, fucking focus, I swear to god.”

“Jesus, H, calm your balls. You’ll get my cock when I’m good and ready to give it to you.”

Harry bellowed as Louis’s cock struck him straight on at the perfect spot, and then found the energy to respond to Edward, “You’re about to lose your chance entirely, darling brother. Marcel and Louis are fucking me so hard I’m gonna come my brains out.”

Edward snarled as he shifted himself down and reached his hands up to Louis’s hips, slowing Louis and Marcel for a few moments. Louis and Marcel were both breathing harshly but managed to maintain control long enough to pause for Edward. Then Edward lined his cock up alongside Louis’s, slathered it in lube, and pressed the tip against Harry’s rim until the head popped in. Louis let out a plaintive cry at the sensation but held himself still.

Harry was utterly silent and utterly still. As Edward continued pushing slowly inside of Harry, Harry breathed as if he were meditating, in through his nose for a count of 4, holding for a count of 7, and breathing out through his mouth for a count of 8.  The only indication of his distress was a single vein pulsing in his forehead as he focused on relaxation.

Louis felt a heat and pressure unlike anything else he’d ever known. He felt the heat rise through his cock, echo in his ass, and squeeze through his hips and chest and ears. He wasn’t sure he could bear the pleasure of it but forced himself to focus on Harry. Brave Harry, darling Harry, who brought all of these people together to share love, giving so much of himself to their pleasure. Louis’s heart throbbed as he realized the extent to which he was willing to go for Harry Styles.

Edward was fully sheathed inside Harry, next to Louis, and time seemed to have stopped for all four men. Nobody breathed. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. They simply felt each other, devoted all of their consciousness to each other’s bodies. It was a moment of zen, incomparable. This was perfection. This was heaven. This was Elysium. The top of Mount Olympus. The zenith. The apex.

And then Edward moved. And Harry groaned. And Louis came. And Marcel shuddered.

The slide eased with Louis’s come, Edward thrusted smoothly  at a breakneck pace until Harry was shooting over his own stomach. Edward’s movements continued to jostle Louis from underneath, and Marcel was still moving behind Louis until Marcel, too, came hard with a wail. As Marcel, Louis, and Harry all began to collapse upon Edward, Edward pulled out of Harry slowly, and rolled out from under the heap. As Marcel landed on Louis’s back and Louis landed on Harry’s chest, Edward stroked himself to his own orgasm, opening his mouth with no sound as he came on Louis and his brothers, marking them with his come.

Edward flopped back down next to Harry shoulder to shoulder on the mattress, breathing heavily through his nose. Harry touched his pinky finger to Edward’s, and Edward wound the fingers around each other, just feeling.

Finally, Louis broke the silence: “One orgasm down. But I believe I was promised multiples, gentlemen.” 

 


End file.
